Protector
by rinwriter
Summary: While walking home together, Haruhi gets fed up with Tamaki's ramblings and tries to run off. Little does she know, doing so will result in one of the scariest events she has ever been in. /...Thanks to the review suggesting to change the title. I was unsure what to do with it since I had a hard time coming up with one, but your input helps a lot.


Haruhi walked beside the host club 'king', just wanting to go home. He was rambling on about something stupid and childish yet again.

Suddenly he stopped talking and silence came. Shocked, Haruhi looked up at him, seeing a questioning look that said he was waiting for an answer to whatever he asked her.

Flustered, she tried to cover it up. "I'm sorry senpai, I didn't catch that last part."

A bright smile returned to his face. "Not to worry Haruhi, I just asked if you would be up for a adventure theme for the next club meet. After all, woman love the thrill of danger, knowing that a strong man will protect them."

"Yeah, sounds great senpai." Each word dripping with sarcasm as she slowly went to make her escape. "I'll just be going now."

She ran out on the road but didn't notice where she was going. All she saw was a horrified look on Tamaki's face as he called out her name. Then she just saw the pavement.

Her head was numb, and she heard voices screaming in panic and asking her if she was ok. Opening her eyes, she saw worried faces looking at her.

Surprisingly enough, the only pain she felt was in her head, which was great considering she was just hit by a car.

Or was she? She just remembered seeing Tamaki push her forward, and then...nothing.

Immediately she sat up, not caring about the throbbing pain in her temples. She pushed the other people out of the way, and saw another group of people surrounding something, or someone.

She ran to them and saw the awful sight. Tamaki was lying in the pavement, blood all over his chest and face.

At that moment, all sounds went away, she couldn't hear anything. She was just frozen, with people asking if she was all right, and trying to back her up because they thought it was too much for her to see.

But she pushed them away and kneeled down towards Tamaki. It looked as if the heading on the car had dug into his stomach, leaving a gaping cut. Also there was a head wound, most likely from when he hit the ground. All that, as well as cuts on his arms and legs, made him look quite different than the prince-like gentleman he was.

"Senpai?" She barely got it out in a whisper, as the shock made it hard to speak.

He was still awake, as he groggily looked up at her. "Haruhi, are you ok? I know it isn't too gentlemen like to push a princess to the ground, but I didn't know what else to do."

"Hey, I'm fine you idiot," she joked lightly. She was doing everything in her power not to break down right there. "Just focus on conserving your strength. The ambulance will be here soon."

Tamaki's eyes widened in shock and fear, as he reached up to Haruhi's head. "Haruhi! You're bleeding!"

She grabbed his hand and pulled it close to her. With her other hand she felt her head, causing her to wince at the pain. She hadn't noticed, but it must of happened when she hit the road.

"Ah, don't worry. It doesn't really hurt that much anyway. Now hold on, it will be fine." She felt a tear slip down her face, quickly wiping it away.

Tamaki seemed to relax a little but now he looked a bit sad. It didn't last long though, as he soon gave a smile. "Hey, don't cry. Like you said, I'll be fine. A beautiful shining star like you shouldn't be ruined with tears."

Haruhi gave a half hearted laugh. "Oh, shut up." Even like this, he was still a hopeless romantic. She couldn't lie though, this time, it wasn't that bad.

An ambulance was heard coming down the road. This lifted Haruhi's spirits. Help was here, and Tamaki would be fine. "Hear that? They are here to help you."

No answer came, so she looked at his face and noticed his eyes had closed. "Senpai?" Still no answer. "Senpai?!" She shook him a little, but he still didn't respond.

Then the EMTs pulled her back so they could work. However she tried to fight back. She could hear people talking but she didn't listen. She just focused on fighting against the hands holding her, to get back to Tamaki. Then she felt a pain in her head as all her energy left her. The last thing she heard was someone shouting 'clear'. Then nothing.

The first thing she noticed was beeping, steady, ear-grating, beeping. Then the smell, which was fairly unpleasant. Next she noticed she was on a bed, but not a very comfortable one.

She slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the brightness. The ceiling was made up of white tiles.

After all this, she concluded she was in the hospital. As she remembered everything, she immediately became worried about Tamaki.

Lifting her head she saw the rest of the host club-save for Tamaki- sitting in her room. Koaya was aggressively tapping a pen against his clipboard, not showing much emotion in his face. Hikaru seemed distressed, with Karou trying to comfort him. And poor Hunny was crying, he seemed to have been for a while. Mori was beside him, silently trying to make him feel better.

"Guys?" Her voice was groggy, and her throat was dry.

At this everyone turned their heads, faces lighting up, even Mori and Koaya, even if only slightly.

"Haruhi!" Hunny ran up to her and hugged her as much as he could.

"How are you feeling?" Hikaru took her hand in his, concern clouding his features.

"Better than I was." Not a complete lie, she did feel better, but not much. "What about Tamaki? Where is he?"

Their faces went glum again, and all eyes turned to Koaya.

He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, straightening as he got ready to speak. "Tamaki is still in surgery. We have had no word except the fact that they have lost him twice already, which means he is not stable. I won't lie, from what little we've heard, it doesn't seem good."

Haruhi felt herself begin to panic. She couldn't lose him. Sure, most of the time he was stupid, over the top, and out of control, but there were those moments that he slowed down enough for the true and kind gentleman he was to show. If he died, it would be her fault, running out on the road, just cause she wanted to get away from Tamaki's rambling.

Hunny's hand touching her's broke her out of her trance. "Don't worry Haru-chan. Tama-chan has always been able to fight through the toughest times. He even comes out of it with a smile. I don't know how he does it though."

Haruhi realized that he was trying to cheer her up, and forced herself to calm down a bit and give a slight smile. "Yeah, you're right. I don't know how he does it ether."

The door opened and a doctor came in. "Hello miss Fujioka, I'm doctor Tadashi. It's good to see you up. You gave us a bit of a scare when you passed out with a head injury."

"Sorry." She didn't really know why she apologized. Maybe because the host club was there, and she was really apologizing to them, for making them worry, again.

"Don't worry, you seem to be doing fine now. We just have to do some more tests to be sure."

Before he could continue Haruhi asked, "How is Tamaki Senp- I mean Tamaki Souh? He came in with me."

The doctor halted, and had pity in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I can't share any information just yet."

Koaya stepped forward. "You do realize that my family owns this hospital?"

"Yes I am very aware of that fact. However, doing my job to the best of my ability comes first."

Haruhi was getting desperate. She would take any information she could get. "Please, anything you can share. I need to know. It's my fault he got hit in the first place." She could feel tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to fall out in droves at any minute.

At this the doctor seemed to soften. "I don't know much, I'm not his doctor. I do know that he came out of surgery just recently, and that they've had to revive him four times now. I can say much about that boy's fighting spirit. If you want, I can go get his doctor after I finish what I need to do in here."

"Yes please." Haruhi normally didn't like it when doctors checked up on her, but she wouldn't complain this time.

After he left to get the other doctor, everyone sat in silence, till Hikaru broke it. "The boss sure doesn't like to give up. It can be annoying sometimes, but right now, I have to say I'm glad."

This was met with the silent agreement of everyone there. Then the door opened yet again, a young woman walking in. "Hello, I'm doctor Saioma, Souh's doctor. I was asked if I could come in here and answer some questions?"

Before Haruhi could respond, Koaya spoke. "Yes, we would like to know his condition."

"Well, he made it through surgery, although we would of lost him a few times if he wasn't so stubborn. There was no internal bleeding, but the gash in his stomach caused him to lose a lot of blood. We had to do a blood transfusion, luckily someone with his blood type was nearby. The injury to his head might have caused slight damage to the brain, but we believe the only thing it damaged was recent memory. Also even if he has trouble remembering things, it shouldn't be permanent. Right now he is in the recovery room, resting. Depending on how he is tomorrow, I'll let you visit him, all of you." As she ended a warm smile appeared.

"Thank you." Haruhi was relieved that Tamaki was ok. And wanted to rest so tomorrow would be here as quickly as possible.

But before that could happen her dad busted in. He had been on a trip, so he must of hurried back. "Haruhi! Are you ok?! I heard what happened and came back as fast as possible!"

"I'm fine dad, really. If it wasn't for Tamaki, I would've been hurt worse." She knew her dad was just worried, however, she could do without the yelling.

"That's right," doctor Saioma added. "Her body probably wouldn't have been able to take the force of the hit. With her height, the gash would've hit some of her vital organs."

Ranka looked like he might throw up thinking of how his daughter could've been killed. "Well, I shall have to thank Tamaki when he wakes up, for saving my precious girl."

The next morning came and Haruhi was put in a wheelchair and taken to Tamaki's room, accompanied by the host club. Her dad decided to let them go before he did.

They had to wait outside as Tamaki's father was allowed in first. The tension was high in Haruhi's heart. What would he look like? What would he remember? Would he be mad at her? She immediately pushed that out. There was no way he would be mad at her for any other reason than worrying him.

The door to his room opened, and his father came out. "You can go in. I'll wait out here. Just to warn you, his memory is a little fuzzy."

"Thank Mr. Souh." Then the host club went in.

The first thing she noticed was all the tubes connected to him. She also saw the two main bandages; one around his stomach, and the other around his head. He was sitting up, and after squinting a little to see who it was, he smiled.

"Haruhi, everyone, I'm so glad you're here." The joy in him and his voice had not changed. In fact, if his eyes weren't a little gloomy from restless sleep or lack there of, you wouldn't be able to tell what he went through. That, and of course the wounds.

Then his eyebrows furrowed in concern. " Haruhi, why are you in a wheelchair?"

"You mean, you don't remember?"

He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. " I'll be honest, my memory is a little fuzzy."

She nodded understandingly, thinking back to what happened. She felt a knot rise up in her chest. "I ran out onto the road, and you pushed me out of the way before a car could hit me."

He looked horrified. "Y..you mean I did that to you?"

Koaya interrupted. "Now don't get mad at yourself for what happened Tamaki. If it wasn't for you the car would have hit her head on. And the wound you got in your stomach would have been in her chest, killing her instantly."

Haruhi looked up at Koaya. "Did you have to be that blunt?"

"With Tamaki you have to spell it out completely before he gets it, especially when his mind is more dazed than usual."

Tamaki seemed to think over this fact before accepting it. Then he looked at everyone and smiled. "So, what did I miss? I can't really remember the past three days."

Hunny came up and sat beside Tamaki. "I can tell you everything Tama-chan."

Karou took a glance at Koaya then said, "While we would love to do that, Haruhi has something she needs to say and we should let her do that in private."

Haruhi looked shocked, she wasn't expecting this. "Um..."

Koaya interrupted, "yes, of course. That would be the right thing to do. Let us step out for a while."

Hunny looked a little disappointed but Mori laid his hand on his shoulder, slightly smirking, as to let him know they would be back in soon. Hunny smiled at this, before he left though, he took Usa-chan and put it beside Tamaki. "Here you go Tama-chan, Usa-chan will stay and keep you and Haruhi company till we come back."

Tamaki returned the warm smile, and thanked Hunny as they left the room. Then he looked up at Haruhi, waiting for her to speak.

Haruhi swallowed the lump forming in her throat as she thought of what to say.

"It...it was all my fault. I just wanted to go home...and I wasn't paying attention. And...and it's because of that, that you...you got..," she was starting to cry as she forced the words out.

"Haruhi."

She looked up, seeing Tamaki's face even, before breaking into a light smile. He reached his arm out, beckoning her closer.

When she wheeled closer, he brought her into a one armed hug, bringing her head to his chest. It was difficult, with her being in a wheelchair, but he managed to get her close enough. He laid his chin on top of her head and spoke softly. "None of this was your fault. I would do anything to protect you. Don't feel responsible, it was my own choice. I long to be your prince, and rescue you from any danger that comes your way. So no matter what happens, know that it is because I vowed to keep you safe."

Haruhi's eyes widened when she heard his explanation. His voice filled with something she never heard before. But all of the sudden, it was like her heart got warmer. She closed her eyes and welcomed his embrace, no longer feeling a sense of fear. With him, she now felt safe.

The end

#Tamaki hit by a car #Tamaki hurt

A/N Another one-shot from wattpad reposted here. As you can tell, I don't have names for these one-shots. Please let me know if it would be smart to name them. Also any requests for future one-shots would be appreciated. I will consideder almost anything(not anything over-the-top weird, unless that particular show is over-the-top by nature. And no sexual themes whatsoever. And when it comes to ships, I will think about almost all of them if requested, however, I don't do slash, it's not my thing. Other than that, go for it. I will try and think of a way to list all the anime/shows/movies I can do fanfics on, but one way to see for sure[at least my anime list for now] is my wattpad home page, which is under the same name.), however, I specialize in hurt and comfort, angst, and anything that puts characters in danger.


End file.
